


Best laid plans

by MissSlothy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSlothy/pseuds/MissSlothy
Summary: Steve has a plan to refinance the restaurant.  Trouble is, it's the not plan he's been talking to Danny about.I saw one of the sneak peak clips for 8.25.  Then I wrote this, just for a bit of fun.This is all spoilers - you have been warned :)  Clip for the spoiler is in the notes.





	Best laid plans

**[The spoiler for 8.25](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h96Hb3fb3Z8&;feature=youtu.be).  Steve and Danny are in the restaurant:**

**What happens next (in my head)...**

Steve wipes his palms on the legs of his pants and steals himself.  He hadn’t lied to Danny – this _is_ a good plan. 

It just isn’t the plan they’ve been talking about.

He watches Danny’s expression morph from tired resignation into confusion as the man in the dark suit walks through the door.  It’s understandable: Danny had been expecting Kamekona.  They were about to offer him a share in _Steve’s._

Danny’s mouth is opening and closing like a goldfish’s.  It snaps shut when the man introduces himself.

“Jerry Murdoch, Hawaii Real Estate.”

Steve jumps in before Danny can say anything.  Sticking his hand out he introduces himself.  Then he introduces Danny, as his partner.  Beside him, he can sense Danny’s starting to scowl.

The real estate agent nods, his smile growing.  “Ah, you’re the partner Commander McGarrett is purchasing the property with.  Excellent.  Well, I’ve got some perfect properties for you to look at,” he adds, heading for the bar area.  “I just need to logon to your wifi and we’ll get started.”

“The property we’re _purchasing_ —”

Steve grabs Danny mid-sentence, hustling him into a corner.  Danny’s surprisingly solid, impossible to shove when he’s a stubborn mood.  It’s takes all Steve’s weight to move him, to trap him against the wall.

“Just listen,” Steve hisses, throwing a glance back over his shoulder at the real estate agent.  Luckily he’s still occupied, trying to logon.  _Good luck with that, buddy._ “Hear me out.  I figured a way to get the money okay?  And we won’t need an investor.”

Danny glares back at him, his lips clamped in a thin white line.  Looking over at the real estate agent and back at Steve, understanding is dawning in his eyes.  “This is gonna be a really stupid, screwed up idea—”

“It’s not, okay,” Steve jumps in, gesturing at Danny to keep his voice down.  He doesn’t want the real estate agent to walk out on them before he’s even had a chance to explain his plan.  “My house, it’s worth a lot of money.  Beachfront properties go for—”

“ _No.”_

“They go for a lot of money, Danny.  Millions.  That guy there, he says he can sell it easily—”

“This is the _dumbest_ , most idiotic—”

“No it’s _not._ ”  Steve grips hold of Danny’s arms.  Resisting the urge to shake him is hard.  “I talked to Mary about it and she’s cool—”

“You talked to Mary before talking to _me_? That’s her home too, Steve.  I can’t let you take that away from her just for a stupid restaurant that’s never going—”

“ _Danny_.”

Danny shrugs free.  Raising his chin he meets Steve’s eyes.  The desolation in them makes Steve’s stomach roil.  “I appreciate the effort, babe.  I really do.  But it’s over, okay.  It was a stupid idea.  It’s time to call it a day.”

“No, it’s _not_.”  Steve grabs his arm, pulls him back.  Danny resists.  Then he sighs, the fight going out of him.  “Listen to me.  Just listen to me,” Steve pleads, putting everything he feels into his words.  “I sell the house, we’ll have enough money to get the restaurant off the ground.  And I’ll still have enough to buy somewhere else to live.”

Danny shakes his head, lips pursed again.  Suddenly he finds the floor very interesting.

Steve swallows down the feeling of dread that’s threatening to overwhelm him.  He’s imagined lots of scenarios about how this might go down.  Somehow he’s managed to ignore the fact that Danny might say no.

The real estate agent clears his throat nervously.  The sound hangs in the uncomfortable silence that’s fallen between them.  “Okay, we’ve got wifi.  Let me show you these properties I’ve got lined up for you.”

“Danny?”

Danny pushes himself off the wall, slides past Steve, obviously determined not to touch.  Stuffing his hands in his pockets he heads for the bar area.  Steve follows him, his feet as heavy as lead.

The real estate agent eyes them both nervously.  Then he clears his throat again, pins a smile on his face and starts tapping furiously on his laptop.  Spinning it round, he shows them the screen.

“I know you wanted flexibility, Commander, so you’re gonna love this.  It’s a recently renovated six bedroom, four bathroom home, spread over two floors, with a kitchen on both floors.  It’s got two separate entrance ways and easy access to the highway so your commute to work will still be within the twenty minute parameter you requested.  There’s a large workshop out back and space for six cars.  The plot is 5,000 sq ft so there’s room for the kids, the dog and the BBQ grill outside or in the future you could extend.  It’s a fifteen minute run to the beach so you’ll still be able to get those morning swims in.  And there’s good schools in the neighbourhood too.”

Steve doesn’t realise he’s holding his breath until his heartbeat skyrockets.  Telling himself to calm down (and isn’t that ironic) he waits silently for Danny to catch on.

Danny’s leaning towards the screen, reading the details.  Chewing at his bottom lip, there’s a deep crease between his eyebrows.  “Six beds, four bathrooms and two kitchens?  What do you need all that space for?  You could fit two families in there plus Eddie…”

Steve doesn’t need to ask if Danny understands.  The way he trails off is a dead giveaway, as is the way he suddenly straightens up, his gaze locked lazer-like on Steve.

The conflicting emotions in Danny’s eyes send a spark of need down Steve’s spine.

The real estate agent studies them each in turn.  “Maybe…maybe we should rebook this appointment,” he suggests, clicking his laptop shut.  “I can see you’ve got some things to talk about…so…um… I’ll just let myself out.” 

Tucking the laptop under his arm, he shuffles crab-like towards to the door.  As soon as it closes behind him, Danny explodes.

“You should have talked to me about this.”

“You wouldn’t have listened.”

“No,” Danny agrees, striding into Steve’s space, so they’re only inches apart.  “Because it’s a stupid idea, you _schmuck_.”

Steve pulls himself up to his full height, looks down his nose.  “What, getting this restaurant off the ground, giving both our families somewhere to live, that’s _stupid_?”

“ _No.”_ Danny runs his fingers through his hair, smoothing it down, then smoothing it again.  “No. It’s not.  But…I can’t let…I can’t let you do this, alright?  It’s your family home for crying out—”

“So this will be our new family home.”

The words slip out before he realises he’s thought them.   Well, he’s kinda thought about them, about what it would mean in the long term if Danny agreed to the plan.  How his life would change.  Maybe.  But he’s never acknowledged it out loud.  Never actually verbalised why he wants this to work.

Most nights, he comes home to a dark house.  A house that’s full of memories and nightmares that are fighting to be let out.

He wants a future with a family.  With Danny, Charlie and Grace.  With Mary, Joanie and Nahele.  And space for Eddie to play. 

The mental image of how different his life could be takes his breath away.  Blinking furiously, he looks away.

“Are you sure?”

It’s not the uncertainty in Danny’s voice that makes Steve turn back.  It’s the underlying hint of hope.  Straightening his shoulders, he manages a smile.  A very shaky smile. 

“Never been surer, Danno.”

Danny’s answering smile is just as shaky.  “What did I tell you about that, huh?” he retorts softly, stepping up so that he’s in Steve’s space.  “Just so I’m clear, babe.  Does this mean…”  He points to himself, to Steve and then back again.  “You and me.”

Steve takes a breath, drags in another one.  His heart is hammering against his ribs.  His palms feel sweaty and hot.  “Yes,” he breathes, leaning closer.  “If you want.  I mean, we don’t have to.  _You_ don’t have to.  They’d be enough space for two separate households but I’d like...  I mean, if _you’d_ like—”

“Shut up, Steven,” Danny orders, wrapping his fingers in Steve’s shirt to pull him close.

Steve goes where he’s led, shivering as their bodies make contact.  “We’re doing the right thing, Danny.  It’s gonna be fine.”

“I _know_ ,” Danny confirms, tugging Steve down to seal the deal with their very first kiss.

 

_The End_


End file.
